Version 1.13.0
Final Release Notes for Second Life 1.13.0 - 1.13.0(10) December 4, 2006 Bug fixes * Fixed Search dialog running queries when opened * Fixed inventory showing not-worn items as worn * Fixed IM window resizing when closing/opening session * Fixed missing languages in Preferences - 1.13.0(8) November 29, 2006 New Features * Added a new tab to the Profile called Web which will show a web page of the profile owner's choice * URLs in chat and IM are now clickable links ** Supports http:// and https:// as well as secondlife:// links * New options in Preferences/IM allow you to log IMs and/or chat ** The log file location can be specified ** Additional option 'show end of last IM conversation' * Notecards now support international characters * Updated Friends UI ** Set permissions for your friends to see you online/on the map ** Conference IM multiple friends by multi-selecting in the Friends list ** See who has granted you permission to modify their objects in the Friends list * New option in Preferences > Communication to set whether you show as online in Search * Estate visibility ** The estate visibility concept is simplified to just access permissions ** All classifieds and events are now viewable regardless of estate location on the grid. The Teen Grid and Main Grid are still separate. ** All regions within a grid now viewable, regardless of estate ** Online status is no longer hidden based on visibility of an estate LSL changes * New script commands ** integer llGetObjectPrimCount(key id) *** Returns the prim count for any specific object in a sim ** integer list llGetParcelPrimOwners(vector pos) *** Returns a list of up to 100 agents who own objects in the parcel, and the number of objects they own ** integer llGetParcelMaxPrims(vector pos, integer sim_wide) *** If sim_wide is TRUE, returns the total maximum number of prims allowed on the parcel *** If sim_wide is FALSE, returns the maximum number of prims this individual parcel supports ** integer llGetParcelPrimCount(vector pos, integer category, bool sim_wide) *** If sim_wide is TRUE, returns the number of objects on all parcels owned by the same owner in the category specified *** If sim_wide is FALSE, returns the number of objects on this specific parcel in the category specified *** Categories are: **** PARCEL_COUNT_TOTAL: all prims on the parcel(s) **** PARCEL_COUNT_OWNER: prims owned by the parcel owner **** PARCEL_COUNT_GROUP: prims not owned by the parcel owner, but set to or owned by the group of the parcel **** PARCEL_COUNT_OTHER: prims not in GROUP or OWNER **** PARCEL_COUNT_TEMP: All temp on rez prims **** PARCEL_COUNT_SELECTED: All selected or ridden prims ** list llGetParcelDetails(vector pos, list details) *** Returns of a list of the details (PARCEL_DETAILS_NAME, _DESC, _OWNER, _GROUP, _AREA) in the order they are in the details list, for the parcel at pos Other changes * IM shows resident's name and '...' if they are typing * Chat, IM, and script chat (llSay/llWhisper/llShout) max length increased to 1023 characters * '/me' emotes properly in IM (e.g. '/me laughs' becomes 'name laughs') * Busy Mode message is now account-specific * URL color is an option in Preferences * Texture asset IDs no longer sent to the viewer unless necessary * Adding performance logging based on agent frame rate * A confirmation prompt now appears when emptying inventory trash * Altered scripted movement/resizing of prims to better resemble 1.12 smooth behavior * Korean characters should display properly on Mac OS X * Linux client's cache, settings and logs now live in ~/.secondlife * Options for Proxy removed from Preferences ** These options were intended for Mozilla only and did not function * Vehicles permitted to enter object entry blocked areas * New README-client.txt file for Linux client * Several viewer rendering performance improvements * Parcel owners can block objects from entering their parcels * Option added to allow only group members to create objects on parcel * Fixed a simulator crash related to region for sale information * Updated Mozilla libraries to 1.8.0.8 * Linux client now has a working crash-reporter Bug fixes * You can now correctly fly a vehicle above the ban limits of a parcel when banned * Fixed Linux crash when displaying certain UI elements * "Upload Image" will now ignore multiple clicks to avoid duplicate uploads * First names which are numbers will now be shown correctly in chat * Fixed the ability for group owners to remove members from roles * Fixed a crashing bug with tearing off menus from scripting window * Fixed a viewer crash when right-clicking on certain objects * Fixed a viewer crash when changing prim shape * Fixed a client crash with 'Hide Selected' * Fixed a simulator crash * Fixed scripted chat length longer than 255 characters * Fixed URLs that wrap over two lines * Fixed clickable area of URLs * Fixed login screen drawing incorrectly before loading * Fixed release of camera controls when exiting a vehicle * Fixed level-of-detail issues in flexible prims * Fixed tori LOD to reduce gaps * Fixed Prev and Next buttons for Find -> People and Find -> Groups * Fixed object size not updating with spinners or mousewheel * Fixed detaching attachments when the parcel at <0,0,0> is full * Fixed a client crash with textures that are not sized in powers of 2 * Fixed a client crash when adjusting cut on a multicolored object * Fixed mouse cursor when hovering over URLs * Fixed text that isn't a URL becoming hyperlinked * Fixed attachments disappearing beyond 25m * Fixed viewer crash on MacOS when running in Thousands of colors * Can now edit attachments even when a parcel is full * Fixed some bugs related to banning users from estates * Script energy recalculated on link and unlink * Multiple inventory items opened at once open in one tabbed window * Fixed IM Pending flashing on conversations that are already open * Fixed Live Help messages being inserted in the wrong place in chat history * Fixed blank low resolution terrain after clearing cache * Fixed a cause of ghosted objects (full parcels and region boundaries) * Fixed gestures being opened multiple times * Fixed object buoyancy when setting STATUS_ROTATE_X,Y,and Z in a list * Fixed reduced priority of textures in the distance * Fixed Unicode characters in busy mode string resetting Preferences * Fixed a client crash with bumpmaps on Macs * Fixed a client crash with landmarks in tabbed windows * Fixed a client crash when right-clicking a payment notification window * Fixed a client crash for llLoadURL Category:Release Notes